


you make me do that shit i'll never do

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, not if u ask me but u know, or is it????, there's a magic spell but magic ain't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Minho gets cursed with a love spell by a fortune teller. He falls in love with Changbin. It's chaotic.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk i'm drinking punch rn and getting tipsy so i'm writing this lol#
> 
> title is from Glasgow by Catfish and the Bottlemen

It was a rainy day in downtown Seoul and Minho felt genuinely bad for the fortune teller by the side of the road. He sat down to have his fortune read but couldn’t hold back his comments at the stupid things she was saying.

“I see a deep love surrounding you.” He snorted and earned a glare from the elderly lady. “A love that has been there for a while.”

Minho couldn’t hold back a laugh. “No offense, but there’s no love in my life. You wanna try that again?”

The lady crossed her arms in front of her chest. “The cards don’t lie, young man.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “I’m sure they don’t, but it’s just not true. Anything else?”

The fortune teller turned over another card and glanced back at him. “Your love will be hurt, you must save it.”

Okay, this was going nowhere.

“Great, will do. Thank you very much, here’s your ten bucks. Have a nice day!” He got up to leave the little stall the fortune teller had set up, but she grabbed his arm to pull him back down into the rickety chair.

“Young man, I’m serious.” Minho cowered a little bit under her intense gaze. She mumbled some unintelligible words under her breath, still staring at him before she smiled. “You will soon find your treasure in the person calling your name. Go on.”

Minho left her stall with a confused expression and tried his best to shield himself from the rain on the way back to the dorm. Crazy lady.

As he entered the dorm, Felix and Chan intercepted him at the door, grabbing the groceries from his hands.

“Lino, my boy. What took you so long?” Chan carried two of the grocery bags off to the kitchen, while Felix exchanged a towel for the remaining bags in Minho’s grasp.

“Dry yourself off first.” Minho grabbed the towel gratefully, drying off his hair. “Did you make a detour?”

Minho shook his head as he followed Felix to the kitchen to join Chan. “No, I felt bad for this fortune teller lady down main street so I sat down with her but she just came up with a bunch of nonsense.”

Felix raised his eyebrows at him but didn’t ask any further questions.

“She rambled some stuff before I left, hope she didn’t curse me”, Minho laughed and popped one of the freshly bought grapes into his mouth.

Changbin and Jeongin returned from the gym about twenty minutes later, Jeongin immediately dashing to the bathroom as soon as he had entered. Changbin sat down in the kitchen with Minho, Chan and Felix and huffed a laugh at Minho.

“What happened to you?” Chan and Felix were currently checking something on their phones so Changbin nudged them with his leg under the table. “Did any of you guys take a picture of Minho’s fluffy hair?”

Felix and Chan both looked up but shook their heads as Minho rammed an elbow in Changbin’s side. For a moment, Minho felt like he was going to pass out and he felt a sharp pain in his chest, letting out a groan and clutching his shirt.

“You okay?” Changbin furrowed his brows. “Are you hurt?”

The pain was gone as quickly as it had appeared and Minho let out a deep breath. “Yeah, fine. Just a random pain. All good now.”

Changbin still looked at him with a worried expression for a while longer, until Jeongin joined them and let Changbin know the bathroom was free.

Minho woke up with a foggy head the next morning and sluggishly dragged his feet into the living room to join Hyunjin and Jisung watching some animated movie on tv.

Something felt off, but Minho couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

Changbin had apparently decided to get up much earlier than him and had gone for a run, so when the door opened about twenty minutes after Minho had gotten up, Changbin greeted them with a friendly good morning.

Wow. Changbin was glowing. Like, seriously glowing. His eyes were crinkled at the corners as he greeted them and when he walked over to take a look at what they were watching, Minho’s eyes were drawn to the way his muscles moved under his clothes. He didn’t realize he had been staring at Changbin until the other gave him a confused look.

“What’s up, Minho?”

He swallowed hard and his voice came out a bit raspy as he replied, “You’re beautiful.”

The shock of Minho’s first words of the day was still making his body move on autopilot as Changbin took a shower.  _ Beautiful _ .

What the hell had gotten into him?

He had been sweaty and a bit wet from the morning drizzle outside and when Minho had opened his mouth, him, Hyunjin and Jisung all just stared at him for a moment before he escaped to the shower.

Changbin had been keeping his one-sided crush on Minho under wraps from literally everyone except his plushie for months now, desperately trying to get over it. But this was definitely not helping.

Whatever was up with Minho, he would just ignore it, get over it. That’s what he does best.

When he left the shower and had changed into clean clothes, he joined the others in front of the tv. A sleepy Felix was curled up on the side of the couch now, Jeongin sitting on the floor in front of them, equally still sleep drunk.

Chan was absent as he had left early in the morning to go to the studio - Changbin had run into him as he was leaving - and Seungmin was probably cooped up in his room, he guessed.

Changbin had sat down next to Jisung, who was squished between him and Minho at the moment and it took about five minutes until Minho pushed Jisung to get up and switch seats with him.

Changbin’s heart stuttered a bit in his chest, but he pushed the feeling down. He concentrated back on the Studio Ghibli movie playing on the screen until he felt Minho’s hand running down his forearm, stopping at his hand, interlacing their fingers. A moment later, Minho snuggled his face into the crook of Changbin’s neck and hummed a content sigh.

Jisung pinched Minho’s thigh and complained, “C’mon, man. It’s too early for this shit. Why are you being annoying in the morning?”

Minho turned to glare at him before his face was back at Changbin’s neck. Changbin was seriously worried that Minho would notice his steadily increasing pulse.

“Gross, Minho.” Jeongin looked up at them and lazily swatted Minho’s leg.

Minho just kicked him lightly and rubbed his nose over Changbin’s neck, sending electric shocks through Changbin’s body. “He’s just so cute.” He hummed again. “My lovely Bini.”

Everyone’s eyes turned to look at him.

“What the-” Felix seemed to wake up more now. “Minho, are you okay?”

Minho lifted his head to look at them with a confused face. “Yes, of course. I have my baby here and I want to give him affection because I love-”

Changbin yelped as Minho pressed his face back into his neck. Enough.

“What’s going on with you, dude?!”

Minho looked hurt and Changbin, who had jumped up from the couch, felt his heart ache for a moment. Minho made grabby hands at him for a second and Changbin felt like he was caught in a surreal dream.

“Come back, my Bini.”

Felix gasped. “Oh my god, maybe he really got cursed!”

The rest of them turned to him for an explanation as Minho tried to drag Changbin back down onto the couch with him.

“Minho went to a fortune teller yesterday and he said she cursed him, maybe.”

“That’s ridiculous. Magic doesn’t exist.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Minho’s just being a little shit again.”

Minho had meanwhile successfully been able to wrestle Changbin onto his lap and had his arms wrapped around him.

Jisung eyed them warily. “I don’t know man, he does seem a bit weird…”

Changbin tried his hardest to get out of Minho’s grip, but couldn’t break free. Minho just started kissing his neck instead and Changbin thought that whatever the hell was happening was probably going to lead to him either passing out or dying from a racing heart.

“Whoa, okay, that’s enough!” Jisung immediately sprung into action, him and Jeongin trying to separate Minho from Changbin.

Ten minutes later, Changbin was sat down on a chair on the other end of the room while Hyunjin and Jisung held Minho in place on the couch.

Minho was whining loudly enough for Seungmin to poke his head into the living room taking in the scene. “Do I even want to know what’s going on?”

“Minho got cursed to fall in love with someone yesterday and it’s Changbin.”, Jisung stated matter of factly and a confused look crossed Seungmin’s face before he sighed and returned back into his room, closing the door behind him.

“I still think that this is all complete bullshit.” Hyunjin was sitting on the edge of the couch, arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring at Minho. “He’s just messing with us.”

“I believe it!” Felix was enthusiastically clapping his hands together. “We have a mystery to figure out now!”

Changbin raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you just excited to have something to do since your anime ended last week?”

Felix stuck out his tongue at him. “No… maybe… whatever! We have to figure out how to cure Minho!”

Minho huffed. “There is no cure for my love!” He smiled sweetly at Changbin and Changbin was getting kind of tired of feeling lightheaded.

“Okay, look. Minho, you have to tell us what fortune teller you went to.”, Jeongin piped up, trying to get Minho’s attention, who was currently sending finger hearts at Changbin.

“I don’t know, it was some lady with a blue stall. There were stars behind her.” He winked at Changbin and mouthed  _ I love you. _

They had agreed to keep Changbin away from Minho and so Felix, Changbin and Jeongin had gone on a quest to find the fortune teller, while Hyunjin and Jisung tried to keep Minho controlled.

It had soon dawned on them that Minho was not actually just pranking them and that he was acting like a lovestruck teenager even after Changbin and the others had left. Luckily they didn’t have anything scheduled for the next three days, but whatever happened to Minho had to be fixed by then.

“Don’t you think he looks great? He has such a pretty face, and those arms-”

Jisung cut Minho off quickly, “Would you like to watch tv? Anything you want to watch?”

Minho let out a sigh and made a dreamy face. “We can watch some videos of my Changbin…”

Hyunjin and Jisung exchanged a look that was equal amounts worried and grossed out.

“How about we watch a movie, doesn’t that sound good?”, Hyunjin tried and to him it felt a bit like talking with a child.

Minho pouted but let himself be convinced. They watched some movie that was on tv quietly until Minho started rambling on about Changbin again.

“Oh my god, I can not listen to this for one more minute.” Hyunjin threw his hands up in the air and made a swift escape into the kitchen. Jisung joined him about a minute later when Minho started talking about how great Changbin’s body looked and how badly he wanted to touch his thighs.

Changbin, Felix, Jeongin and Chan returned to the dorm close to dinner time. They had run into Chan on the way home and picked up some takeout, filling him in on what had happened earlier that day.

“Any luck?”, Jisung questioned as he started distributing the food they brought.

Felix shook his head. “Nothing. We went to like three of them but none of them said they had ever seen Minho.”

Changbin sighed loudly. They had spent all day running around the downtown area in the rain and he was cold and his heart hurt. All he wanted was to crawl under his blanket and go to sleep. Wake him up when all of this was over.

Minho was clinging to his side as he gulped down some egg fried rice cooing at him every now and then and trying to feed him spoonfuls.

“Minho was unbearable. Maybe it would be better to just have him spend more time with Changbin to get it out of his system.”, Hyunjin mumbled.

Changbin slapped his hand down onto the table. “Excuse me?!”

Chan tapped his finger to his chin, deep in thought. “Maybe that’s not such a bad idea. You just have to be really awful towards him and he’ll get over it.”

Minho giggled, actually giggled, at them. “You’re all dumb. As if I would ever not love my cute Bini.” He pressed a quick kiss to Changbin’s cheek, who was caught off guard.

Changbin’s heart began to race again and he was sure that the blush was apparent on his cheeks as the rest of the members let out groans and noises mimicking them throwing up.

Changbin excused himself early for bed and crawled under his blanket with a heavy heart and racing thoughts. Of course, he had always dreamed of Minho having feelings for him too, but it just wasn’t plausible and he definitely didn’t want it under these conditions.

Everyone was still gathered in the living room when the door to his room opened and Minho tiptoed in.

“Are you asleep, Bini?” 

Changbin closed his eyes and tried his best to pretend to be asleep.

“I guess you are.” Minho’s pout was apparent in his voice and Changbin’s heart nearly stopped as he felt his mattress dip and Minho slide into bed next to him, throwing an arm across his torso. “Goodnight my little Bini.”

Changbin risked opening his eyes slowly, seeing Minho’s smiling face, eyes closed, next to him, his head resting on Changbin’s shoulder. God damnit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this fic kind of got away from me at some point so idk where this is going either lmao

Changbin woke up the next day with a heavy weight on his chest and couldn’t move. He was disoriented for a moment before he opened his eyes fully and saw that Minho was lying on top of him, sleeping peacefully, his nose poking Changbin’s cheek. He mumbled quietly in his sleep and Changbin wanted the ground to open up and just swallow him whole.

He tried to calm himself down and slide out from under Minho but the other just tightened his grip on Changbin and shifted his weight a little bit, rubbing his nose against Changbin’s cheek with a soft sigh.

“Minho.” Changbin couldn’t do more than whisper and gently poke Minho in the side.

Minho lifted his head sleepily and blinked a few times before smiling widely. “My Bini… good morning, beautiful!” He pressed another kiss to Changbin’s cheek and for a moment Changbin thought his heart was going to jump from his chest straight out of his mouth. He pushed Minho off him and fled the bed, sparing a last glance back to Minho sitting in his bed with a sad face.

“You’re awake.” Chan handed Changbin a coffee mug as soon as he entered the kitchen. “The others left to find Minho’s mystery fortune teller.”

Changbin’s heart was still racing and he shook his head a little to get the thoughts of Minho in bed with him out. “Minho smothered me in my sleep.”

Chan raised his eyebrows at Changbin as he stopped typing on his phone. “We just let him sleep with you… We couldn’t get him to leave no matter how hard we tried.” He winked at Changbin. “But you’re not upset about that anyway, are you?”

Changbin was pretty sure his face was as red as the coffee mug he was currently drinking from. Fuck, he knew.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Okay, good. Denial is always good.

Chan chuckled and turned his attention back to his phone. “Sure you don’t.”

Minho joined them in the kitchen a little while later, with a pout on his face, clinging to Changbin’s side again. “You left me all by myself, gorgeous…”

Chan rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound. “You guys are gross. I’m leaving.”

Changbin grabbed his arm as Chan tried to leave the kitchen. “Don’t leave!”

“I’m gonna go work on stuff in the room, I’m not leaving you two alone in the dorm.”

The implications of what Chan was saying made Changbin’s head spin and Minho stare at Changbin with a smirk.

A part of Changbin wanted to just be selfish and enjoy this, Minho being affectionate, Minho being in love with him, but that wasn’t fair. Minho wasn’t himself. And the fact that Minho was only like this because of some weird magic trick and not because he had genuine feelings for Changbin made his heart ache.

“I’m gonna go make breakfast.” Changbin got up from the chair, but was pushed back down by Minho.

“I will make it for you, Bini!” He was already at the fridge smiling brightly at Changbin. “What would you like? Would you like me to make you waffles? Or pancakes? Would you like breakfast in bed?” He had stuck his head into the fridge to dig for ingredients. “I’ll give you anything you want, my love!”

Changbin sighed loudly and the invisible knife in his chest stung just a little bit more.

The other members kept a constant stream of updates coming in the group chat but their quest to find the fortune teller seemed unsuccessful. Changbin spent most of the day staring at his phone, hoping for good news, until Minho got upset and took his phone from him, draping himself over Changbin’s lap on the couch.

“Give me attention!” He said it with a pout but his voice sounded genuinely sad.

“Fine.” Changbin crossed his arms in front of his chest after an unsuccessful attempt of getting Minho to get off him. “What do you want to do?”

Minho thought for a moment before tickling Changbin’s stomach. Changbin yelped and tried to push him off again, but Minho just stopped tickling him and sat up, his face only inches away from Changbin’s.

“I want you...” 

Changbin almost choked on his spit.

“...to watch a movie with me. And you have to hold me, my baby.” Minho grinned and before Changbin even had a chance to react to any of what Minho had said, Minho pressed a quick, soft kiss to his lips and curled up next to him, hugging Changbin’s torso with one arm.

It felt like Changbin’s lungs were about to burst with how much he wanted to scream. Instead, he just turned on the tv wordlessly and Minho lifted one of Changbin’s hands to make him play with Minho’s hair.

Minho was still glued to Changbin’s side when the other members returned to the dorm, loudly complaining about their feet hurting from walking all day. It had gotten dark outside already and they shuffled into the living room slowly, warily watching Minho and Changbin on the couch.

“Ew.” Seungmin wrinkled his nose.

“Uhm…” Felix cleared his throat. “I take it he’s still bin-struck?”

Jisung rolled his eyes and lightly jabbed him in the side. “I thought we agreed on bin-witched!”

Hyunjin made a face at Minho and Changbin. “Can you two lovebirds let us have the couch? We ruined our legs for you all day.”

Changbin heaved a sigh and made his way over into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Minho let out a loud whine at being left behind again but followed him to the kitchen right after like an overly attached pet.

Minho thankfully focused enough on cooking so that no fingertips ended up in their spaghetti but Changbin had to spend most of his time escaping Minho who kept trying to steal kisses in between cooking when he was handing him ingredients.

When they brought dinner to the others, Chan had joined the members in the living room and even from a few feet away, he caught his name being mentioned.

“I don’t know, I think Changbin and Minho are kinda cute.”

Hyunjin did not agree. “It’s gross. They’re gonna give me diabetes.”

“You’ll get that anyway if you keep eating all of Felix’s brownies.”, Jisung added.

“You’re just mad there were none left by the time you got home that day.”

Changbin put the noodles down on the table and threw them a look. “Don’t gossip about me while I’m making food for you ungrateful peasants.”

Jeongin let out a laugh. “Minho made the food, you barely know how to crack an egg.”

Minho had come up behind Changbin and wrapped him in a back hug, making Changbin blush yet again. “Don’t talk bad about my angel. He is a very talented, sexy man.”

Hyunjin lowered the noodles that were on their way into his mouth. “I think I lost my appetite.”

Minho woke up in the middle of the night to Changbin softly snoring next to him and one of his arms slung around Minho’s waist. He felt hazy and it took him a moment to remember what had happened the past two days. Everything had felt surreal to him, like he had been absolutely wasted and his body was just doing things without him actually telling it to.

A wave of embarrassment hit him and he glanced over at Changbin in the dark. He looked peaceful, slightly parted lips, a crease on his forehead. Was he having a bad dream?

Minho felt himself get pulled back into unconsciousness and decided to postpone any thinking for later.

Something tickled Minho’s nose as he woke up again a few hours later, sunlight already streaming into the room. He opened his eyes to find Changbin pressed to him, chest to chest, their legs entangled and Minho’s lips pressed to Changbin’s forehead. It was Changbin’s hair that had tickled him awake.

As he tried to move back and leave the bed, Changbin let out a whiny groan in his sleep and held him a little tighter.

How on earth was Minho going to look Changbin in the eyes later? He had basically assaulted the poor guy for the past two days - against his own will but still - and Changbin would probably be just as embarrassed as he himself felt right now.

For a while, Minho just stayed there like this, holding Changbin and being held by him. It was nice, soft, he felt safe. Something stirred in his chest and he almost let out a laugh when Changbin whined again, pulling him impossibly closer to him. The realization hit Minho like a bucket of cold water. Oh no, he was definitely not developing a crush on his friend. No way in hell.

He ignored the pit in his stomach as he pushed himself away from Changbin and slid out of bed. Changbin looked like he was about to wake up, but then he turned to his other side and was fast asleep again.

As Minho stepped out into the living room, Hyunjin and Seungmin greeted him while shoving cereal into their mouths. “Hey loverboy.”

Seungmin gulped down a spoonful of fruit loops. “The others are out looking for the fortune teller.”

Minho made a beeline for the bathroom and locked himself in. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Hyunjin and Seungmin had moved on from cereal to a plate of fresh fruits when Changbin entered the living room twenty minutes later.

“Morning.” Hyunjin offered him an apple slice. “Your boyfriend’s been in the bathroom for twenty minutes already. Is he taking the mega shit 3000 or did you two have a fight?”

“No… is he okay?”

Hyunjin and Seungmin shrugged and shushed him as the commercial ended and their show came back on tv.

Changbin slowly made his way over to the bathroom and knocked. “Minho? You okay in there, buddy?”

Minho was panicking. He had three options: A) leave the country, take on a new name and never speak to Changbin again; B) apologize to Changbin and hope this stupid feeling in his chest goes away on its own, maybe it was just a side effect of the fortune tellers curse; or C) fake amnesia and act like nothing happened.

What was not an option but the only thing Minho did, was pretending that he was still under the curse and pull Changbin into a tight hug as soon as he had opened the bathroom door.

Minho didn’t make great decisions under pressure.

Unfortunately, Minho had felt like he had been intoxicated while he was under the curse and didn’t quite understand how thick he had been laying it on so as he was now sandwiched between Seungmin and Changbin on the couch, Hyunjin shot him a look.

“Don’t you think he’s a bit… more Minho again?”

He quickly trailed his hand down Changbin’s forearm to interlace their hands in Changbin’s lap. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Minho had to rip himself out of his thoughts just as they started circling around how cute he looked.

“I don’t know, he still seems weird.”

“Yeah, but he’s always weird.”

Changbin cleared his throat to join the conversation. “Can we just focus on the show again? Why exactly are they chasing this dude with forks right now?”

Seungmin complained that Changbin should have just watched the show on his own if he didn’t get the plot and Minho felt his heart stutter when Changbin absent mindedly rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand. 

Fuck it, he would just go with it. When the others found the fortune teller he could still think about the best course of action.

Changbin was beginning to get worried. They had stuff scheduled tomorrow and Minho was still not back to his usual self. He kept glancing over at Minho while he was reading a webtoon on his phone to find Minho playing with the bottom hem of his sweatpants as they were sprawled out on Changbin’s bed.

He lowered the phone to look fully at Minho. 

Minho made eye contact and broke out in a smile. “Yes, my love? Do you need anything?”

_ My love _ . Changbin wished Minho would stop saying that. It made him lightheaded.

Changbin just shook his head and hid his face behind his phone, cheeks burning.

Minho wanted to kick himself. He needed to put a stop to this, he was acting like a creep. But how? Should he look up how hard it was to change his identity?

Luckily, his train of thought was interrupted by Changbin shooting up from the bed.

His next words caused a sinking feeling to spread through Minho, for reasons he didn’t fully understand.

“They found her!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all i apologize for the rushed ending but this fic kinda got away from me towards the end and i just sorta gave up on it?? idk im not happy with it but we deal ig
> 
> i didn't really know how to end it so that's on me sorry guys :(
> 
> still i hope you're all having a nice day!

Felix ran back towards Chan, Jisung and Jeongin with flailing arms as the other three grabbed their coffee order from the barista.

“Guys, I found her!” Felix panted a bit. “Right outside, around the corner!”

Jisung immediately sent a text to Changbin who had told him that Minho was still bin-witched. “Alright, gang. Let’s get her.”

“You make it sound like we’re hitmen.”, Chan answered dryly.

The fortune teller looked confused and a bit intimidated when the four guys crowded around her stall.

“Lady, we need to talk!” Jisung sounded a bit too angry so Chan shoved him to the side a bit.

“Sorry, what my friend is trying to say is that you talked with our friend the other day-”

The lady nodded and interrupted him before Chan could finish his sentence. “Yes, the young man in love.”

“He’s in love all right…”, Felix mumbled.

“Look, can you just stop that curse you put him under? We have to be back at work tomorrow and quite frankly, he’s a bit useless at the moment.” Chan was fully prepared to drop to his knees and beg her to make it stop if he had to.

The fortune teller raised her eyebrows and let out a laugh. “He’s not back to normal yet?”

The four of them shook their heads with pleading eyes.

She leaned back in her chair with a smirk. “Very interesting.”

Chan was getting desperate. “Can you please just break the spell?”

She laughed out loud and folded her hands on the table. “He is not under a spell. Not anymore. It lasts two days.”

Chan exchanged a confused look with the other members. “Didn’t Changbin say he’s still bin-struck?”

“Bin-witched.”

Felix huffed at him. “Bin-struck. And yes, he is.”

The penny dropped and Chan’s worry was replaced by a snicker and a wave in the general direction of the fortune teller. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Jeongin, Jisung and Felix shot him a look but ducked out of the stall after him.

“What the fuck, man?” Jisung rammed his elbow into Chan’s side. “What are we gonna do now?”

Chan just chuckled at him. “Don’t worry, Jisung. I think it’s best if we just let things go their way.”

“What does that mean?”

Felix quickened his step to walk backwards in front of Chan. “Hey, Chan, what does that mean?!”

“What did she say?” Changbin barely gave the four of them enough time to take off their shoes before ambushing them when they entered the dorm. “He’s still… you know. Can she not break it?”

Chan shrugged and shouldered past him to the living room.

Felix pulled Changbin aside. “She said it only lasts two days. So he should be normal again by now.”

Minho had joined them now and was frozen at Felix’s words. Fuck.

Changbin slowly turned towards him. “But he isn’t…”

Chan called out to Felix who quickly left Minho and Changbin to stand around in the hallway alone, staring wordlessly at each other.

“I…” Minho didn’t even know where to start. “I can explain.”

Changbin’s face went through a range of different emotions rapidly before frowning and glaring at Minho.

“Are you serious?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Are you fucking with me?”

Minho took a step back. He fucked up. He was an idiot, what the hell was he thinking?

“Answer me!”

Minho swallowed hard. “I-I can explain, Bini- Changbin! Okay? Let me explain. Please.”

Changbin crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’m waiting.”

“It stopped. This morning, I mean last night, it just- And I’m sorry for yesterday and the day before! I swear, it was like I was drunk or something, I didn’t mean to- Fuck, just give me a minute to organize my thoughts-”

“There’s nothing to organize.” Changbin’s voice was controlled and it sounded cold. Minho hated it.

“Yes! There is, I just… I just need to-”

“Did you find it funny to mess with me? Did you have your fun? Did you enjoy it?”

Minho’s heart was racing in the worst way and he pulled blank after blank on what he should say. “Changbin, I didn’t…”

“Why didn’t you just say that it stopped then? Why keep the whole thing going?” His voice got louder and for a moment it seemed like he was about to start crying.

“Changbin, I’m sorry, really, I am! I just-”

“Just what?! Do you know how fucking miserable I’ve been feeling for the past two days?!” A tear rolled down his cheek and his stoic expression crumbled.

Minho’s heart was hammering in his chest and it felt like somebody had used it as a pincushion. “I’m sorry…” He couldn’t stop repeating it, trying to make Changbin believe how sorry he was. “I just didn’t want…”

“Want what?!” Changbin furiously wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. “You think you can just play with someone like that? Can’t you fucking see that it hurts?!”

Minho paused. What was Changbin trying to say? “What?”

Changbin groaned. “Fuck this, I’m going out.”

Minho’s hand grabbed Changbin’s arm to stop him from leaving. “What are you saying?”

“Nothing, let me go.”

“No.”

He forced Changbin to turn around and face him again. Changbin’s gaze dropped to the floor and Minho could see the blush on his cheeks again, glittering from the tears.

“Tell me.”

“No.” His voice was quiet again now. “Let me go. Please.”

Minho didn’t know why he did it, but before he could think about it, he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Changbin’s lips. For a moment, he was scared that Changbin would push him away, yell at him, hit him. But Changbin just let out a strangled sound and kissed him back.

“Ew, I thought they were fighting…” Hyunjin had come to the hallway to see what was happening and immediately turned around again at the sight. “Gross.”

It felt like an eternity to Minho, but it was probably just a little more than a few seconds when their kiss ended and Changbin leaned back.

“What was that for… are you still…?”

Minho couldn’t help but let out a giggle, feeling the anxiety about their fight leave his body. “Dumbass.”

Changbin glared again but the blush on his face intensified. “Does that mean- I mean-”

Minho didn’t reply with words, just pulled him closer and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know ur thotssssss
> 
> have a fresh day and lemme know a fun fact about u!


End file.
